A Bug's Life: Etiolated Flik
by Seattle Raccoon
Summary: An extra scene I'm creating after Hopper's death.  In case you all don't know what 'Etiolated' means, it's the biology term when a plant weakly grows with partial or no light.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry, I've been pretty busy a while, but I'm back. This takes place between Hopper's death and the final, just an extra chapter scene I came up with I'll try to get more after the 1****st**** chapter. No I don't own Bug's Life or anything, Pixar does. **

–**Mercenary Fox**

Princess Atta sat there in shock, Hopper's death was an exclamation mark to everything that came to this point, and then it was over.

_'I can't believe it, it's finally ended, now the colony can now live in peace and we can keep all the food we harvest,'_ Atta thought to herself as she stood up.

"Come on Flik, let's get out of here before the bird sees..." Atta began but stopped as soon as she finished turning around and saw nothing behind her.

The colony princess' eyes grew with worry and wondered where Flik went to.

"Flik? Flik! Where are you?" Atta said in a loud whisper, careful of not drawing attention of the nearby bird. There was no response,

_'Oh Flik, what's gone into you now?'_ Atta asked herself as she began to hover and search for him while she paid close attention to her antennas to pick up Flik's transmitter like signal.

Elseware:

Flik limped closer and closer to the creek bed cliff and stopped in a tent like broken piece of tree bark. He groaned in pain as he bent down slide down the wall and rested his arms on his knees.

As Flik was trying to catch his breath, thousands of thoughts were going through his head as he rested to try and regain his bearings.

He was beaten, bruised and blue, and still felt unsure and uncertain about the colony's choice of his presence on the island

_'The colony is finally free from Hopper and his grasshopper followers, but what do I do know? Am I free to come back? Or am I still banished? Does the colony and Atta even care?_' He pause his brain and took a breath.

_'I do feel redeemed and proud of myself for being the 1st to stand up to Hopper and speak the truth to everyone, but Atta probably still hates my guts though, but why did she help me and save my from Hopper? Ughh, I should have never lied, that was the stupidest thing I've ever done, besides I don't think she'd care about hearing the true feelings about her from an outcast she proclaimed'_ Flik thought, then sighed, if he wasn't an ant he'd probably cry now. But instead he just turned his head and watched and listened to the thunderous waves that were crashing in the creek bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. – Mercenary Fox**

Princess Atta continued low flying through the grass to avoid the artillery like raindrops.

Just when she came across the tree bark tent, a lightning feeling shot through her antennas as there was a similar ant presence from the same colony, making her stop and hover toward the shelter.

The Royal ant looked inside and saw the hero of her mother's colony, Atta then smiled upon relief and landed on her feet and entered to greet Flik.

Flik's antennas then jolted by the sound of foot steps, and turned his head and saw Princess Atta all relieved for some reason.

"Oh Flik, I was so worried about you", Princess Atta said as she approached where Flik was sitting.

She thought Flik would say something, but instead he looked blank and had a small frown on his face.

"Flik, why did you walk away? What's wrong?" Atta asked as she knelt besides him.

Flik's guilt came back up like a vomit feeling, and began to hallucinate her voice through his brain.

'Flik, we don't have time for this'

'Please Flik, just go'

'What did you do?'

'You're wrong, but sweet'

'Hi Flik'

'You lied to her, you lied to the colony, you lied to me!'

'I want you to leave Flik, and this time, don't come back'

'FLIK!'

"Flik? Flik!" Atta spoke at the present, snapping Flik back into reality.

"Yeah?" Flik asked with wonder.

"What's the matter Flik? I know that something is on your mind," Atta said with more worry in her tone.

Flik stayed silent as he was working on the best way to explain and open up to her. He has had a crush on Atta for the longest time, but lost hope after he was banished, but deep down he still cared for her as well as the colony, and Atta in trouble was one of the main reasons he had to come back.

Warning/Black Sabbath:

'Now the first day that I met ya  
>I was looking in the sky<br>When the sun turned all a blur  
>and the thunderclouds rolled by<br>The sea began to shiver  
>and the wind began to moan<br>It must've been a sign for me  
>to leave you well alone<br>I was born without you, baby  
>but my feelings were a little bit too strong<p>

you never said you love me  
>and I don't believe you care<br>'cause I saw you in a dream  
>and you were with another man<br>You looked so cool and casual  
>and I tried to look the same<br>But now I've got to love ya  
>tell me who am I to blame?<br>I was born without you, baby  
>but my feelings were a little bit too strong<p>

Now the whole wide world is moving'  
>'cause there's iron in my heart<br>I just can't keep from crying'  
>'cause you say we've got to part<br>Sorrow grips my voice as I stand here all alone  
>And watch you slowly take away<br>a love I've never known  
>I was born without you, baby<p>

but my feelings were a little bit too strong, just a little too strong'.

Atta then began to get impatient and just sighed and stood up and offered a hand to Flik.

"Come on Flik, you can tell me when we get back to the Anthill," the Princess told Flik and proceeded to hover and prepared for takeoff.

"I can't do that your highness," Flik replied with little emotion as he stayed sitting.

Princess Atta was stunned and immediately landed and stood there in shock.

"What?"

Flik then began to feel like an opened shaken bottle of soda, and began to let everything out.

"I'm really sorry I lied to you Princess, I was too scared to admit it, but I should have told you immediately that I screwed up," Flik explained and paused to take a breath as he was in the middle of a breakdown.

Princess Atta then saw what was wrong with Flik, and how he was still beating himself up with guilt.

"I don't deserve to be part of your future colony Princess Atta," Flik finished and had the saddest face that Atta has every seen, and stared down at the ground.

'_I've never seen him this upset before,'_ the Princess thought to herself, she always liked his sensitivity and was touched that he still cared.

Atta then knelt down in front of Flik,

"Flik look at me,"

Flik then looked up and immediately got in a tractor beam lock into Atta's amethyst eyes, and even felt his temperature increase, as the girl of his dreams began to message his left cheek with one hand, and his right knee with the other.

"Flik, you've done so much for me and the colony, and even made a martyr of yourself to save us all," she said, and paused to take a breath.

"Flik, I'm sorry too, I was too hard on you, but it's alright now, please, the colony needs you, and I need you back, " Atta admitted, which caused Flik's antennas to perk after hearing the 'I' part.

'_I need you back? Does she have the same feelings for me?'_ Flik thought suddenly as he began to feel his old self return.

"Alright, I'll be happy to return," Flik said with a smile.

That made Atta's heart warm up and felt happy that Flik would return.

Princess Atta couldn't help but hug Flik for the first time since she has known him, causing him to relax from the feeling.

"Atta?" Flik asked after a full minute of close contact with Princess Atta.

But the royal ant thought she had hurt one of his injuries.

"Oh, I'm sorry Flik, I should've..."

"Oh no, I'm ok, I just want to say..."

Atta's antennas perked and wondered if he was going to say those three magic words.

'_Oh god he loves me, and he's about to say it'_ she excitedly thought.

"Thanks for saving me from Hopper," Flik finished.

Not quite what the Princess thought he would say, but still loved hearing his appreciation.

"No problem Flik, thanks for coming back for me and saving us all," Atta replied and shared his smile.

She did see his crush emotions and figure he had a something more than just being friends after catching him checking her out a few times while building the bird, and could still remember the peck on her cheek back in the one of tunnels.

"Sure thi..."

_BOOM_

The ant duo then looked outside upon hearing an even louder thunderclap and seeing the lightning flash as the storm began to rain even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, here's chapter 3, I hope I get more reviews, but I'd like to thank Starzinmieyeyez's support, because I wouldn't have made it this far in the story. **

**-Mercenary Fox**

With the rain pouring even harder, there was no for Atta and Flik to cross the creek bed and get to the Anthill.

The ant duo stared outside at the severe storm, and began to see hail.

"Looks like we can't go anywhere," Flik implied as both ants looked back at each other.

"Yeah there's no way I can fly in this king of weather, I guess we'll have to stay here till morning when the rain pauses," Atta planned as she sat across from Flik.

The Princess began to stare deep into Flik's powerful blue eyes, and then began to feel concerned upon seeing his large black eye that ended up bruising all of the top left part of his face. He also had more bruises on his lower chest, his left knee, and his right shoulder. Atta also noticed a cut on the left side in his mouth, and heard that his voice was a little raspy (since he was almost choked to death before Hopper noticed the bird).

"Are you going to be ok Flik? Atta asked in a caring tone.

That made Flik all warm by hearing Atta's caring voice, but his head began to grow a throbbing headache, and he began to find it harder to focus his eyesight.

"I'm not sure; my head is really starting to hurt, and my vision is a little blurry.

But other than that, I just feel sore," Flik explained as he rubbed his forehead.

"Here, let me see," Princess Atta then stood up and held Flik's head, examining for anything serious.

Flik on the other hand, didn't even feel like defying, and he even found it kind of nice being nursed by Atta.

"Now follow my finger," Atta told Flik as she held her index finger in front of his eyes and began to slowly move it left and right.

Flik did as he was told and eyed the Princess' index finger and still had a little trouble focusing.

After ten seconds, Atta stopped.

"Well you're not going blind, and don't have any fractures or internal bleeding, but you do have a concussion and your voice is a little hoarse," Atta explained.

"Well it defiantly could be a lot worse."

"Yes, but you should still go and see Dr. Flora when we get back."

"Ok."

Both then went back into a locking stare, and Flik's mind was nagging him to tell Princess Atta his true feelings for her right there, right now.

'_Ok, just tell her from your heart and don't sound stupid,'_ Flik thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

"Atta?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to tell you,"

"Yes Flik? What is it?"

"From the day we met back in West Tunnel High School, I've always enjoyed spending even the littlest time with you..." Flik then paused to take another breath.

"I know you'll become a great queen in the future, and there is no other ant as beautiful and smart as you...I love you Atta," Flik finished and smiled as he tried to keep his core temperature from overheating.

Princess Atta was sitting in front of Flik in awe. Everything filled with love and happiness in a New York minute. The royal ant never felt so touched and happy in her life. She then held hands with him and took her turn to speak from her heart.

"Oh Flik, ever since I met you, no other ant has been so caring and nice to me. You've always believed in me to lead the colony after my mother retires, and you've been so strong and brave to return and save us all and stood up to and even made yourself bait to erase Hopper." Atta spoke, but wasn't quite finished.

"My mother told me to pick the one ant that I love and loves me to marry and to be made King, and I would like my King to be you Flik," Atta proposed, then without thinking, Flik placed a hand on the back of her head and leaned forward to a kiss.

Atta's eyes grew from this sudden action, but soon melted on him and began to caress Flik's face.

Their first long passionate kiss lasted a full minute and then they pulled away with a smack.

Flik then scooted over and Atta got the message and sat up against the wall next to him and immediately felt warm with his arms around her.

"I would be the happiest ant alive to become your husband," Flik said as he leaned his head against Atta's.

"I love you so much Flik," Atta happily said as she cuddled against her fiancée.

"I love you too so much Atta,"

After a while, the ant couple slowly began to fall asleep.

**A/N: Whew, hope ya'll liked it, cause this chapter was fun to write. **

–**Mercenary Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright final chapter, don't worry I do have a sequel/alternate ending I'll work on soon enough. –Mercenary Fox**

"As the morning came, the rising sun was strong enough to burn away the clouds and seize the juggernaut storm.

The sunlight began to beam into the shelter where the newly ant couple peacefully rested. Flik still lay back against the wall and Atta had her head rested on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his chest.

The light began to hit both of them in the eyes, causing them both to stir and wake.

As the Princess got to her feet and began to stretch, Flik started to do the same, but got up slowly and began to groan in pain. Atta's antennae jolted her head at the sound of her fiance's hurting sounds and instantly helped him stand completely.

"Are you going to be ok in flight Flik?"

"Yeah, just as long as there aren't any flying objects that can get us," Flik breathed as he was trying to ignore the morning stiffness and bruises.

"Ok I'll be careful of the grass," Atta replied then opened her arms, Flik immediately got the message and backed up into her and she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Just don't drop me into a raspberry again," Flik pointed out the memory from their High School Days, causing the royal ant to gasp from the playful insult.

"Flik, I asked you to be my test subject for me to see if I was strong enough to carry a fellow colony ant, and what do you do? You freak at being 10 ft. high in the air and make my crown fall into the water, so yeah I did let you swim in a raspberry," Atta spoke out the flashback.

"Well you didn't say you'd take me up 10 ft. and I panicked, it was an accident," Flik explained, causing Atta to chuckle.

"Yeah I know, I'm just messing with you, it still was kinda funny"

"That is true, and that gave me my lunch for that day," Flik replied, joining here laugh.

"Come on. Let's go home before my mother gets anymore worried,"

Then Princess Atta sustained flight and launched like a fighter jet out of the bark tent and headed for the anthill. Deep down, Flik felt like a plant with more light than ever generated by Atta's love and never felt happier.

**The End**


End file.
